Jayshaun Carobert
Jayshaun Curbert is a racer that was first seen in World Race 2015 driving on the Tornadoes team. The naming changes of this driver are very unusual but also are extremely common throughout the history of the World Race Series. His name is "Jayshaun Brown" in this race, though it has been revealed that “Jayshaun Brown” and ”Jayshaun Carobert” are the same driver. He gets 77th place and drove a car called "Swamp Raider". 2015:Part 2 In World Race 2015: Part 2 Jayshaun’s last name officially becomes “Curbert”. He gets 16th, reviving himself from his previous bad placing. In the race he drives a 1930's "Chevrolet Suburban" Surf Van and his sponsor was The United States President’s Office. Jayshaun also drove for the Tornadoes one last time in this race. World Race 2016 (Daytona) Jayshaun also appears in World Race Series 2016. He exclusively appears in Race 2, of Leg 1. He drove an Outback Steackhouse sponsored Chevy Stock car and finished in 11th place. This placement is rather good considering his previous placings. As a result of not placing within the top 5, Jayshaun only appears in Leg 1. This was also the final race where his last name is spelled “Curbert”. Driver Gallery vhhkiv.PNG|At race start uykljvh.PNG ihvj.PNG|On the oval behind Rattanan fghfsdghg.PNG World Race 2017: Race 3 Phoenix Jayshaun Carobert was a very influential driver in World Race Series 2017. In his first appearance he drove a white Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X. In which, following a hard fought battle, he won his Leg 1 race. He fought hard against Meghan Washington and Khalil Shipman to secure his victory. Driver Gallery ujgt.PNG|In the lead at race start sdfsffff.PNG|Meghan about to overtake Jay (Meghan's interior camera) sdfdsfs.PNG dsfdffsfsdfsf.PNG sdfsaf.PNG|Jayshaun in 2nd place after Meghan rams Khalil out of the track. tiro.PNG|Jayshaun and Meghan high on the incline on the second lap. dfsgffgsf.PNG jaywins.PNG|Jayshaun crosses the line for the win sdfdf.PNG|Jayshaun's victory burnout from the interior camera. sdfsdfhgfvh.PNG sfsfaas.PNG|Jayshaun's victory lap World Race 2017: Race 6 California Highway Jayshaun appeared once more in 2018 in the 6th race of the series, the Leg 2 race in California. In this race he drove a Gumpert Apollo. He did not win this one but came close with 3rd place. Despite losing the race, it was enough to qualify him for the finale Leg 3 race. Driver Gallery gumppp.PNG backfirez.PNG|A beautiful shot of Jayshaun's Apollo backfiring on the first turn. sdfsdfsfsf.PNG spintires.PNG|He closely follows Chloe Kolacke adfadsa.PNG|Jayshaun at the finish line World Race 2016: Race 7 Sonoma (Finale) Jayshaun's final 2017 appearance was in the finale race at Sonoma Raceway. He drove a #12 Ferrari LMP racecar. His performance here did not exactly mirror that, or his luck, of earlier. He was involved in a crash with The Specter and Nimsy Corea very early on during the first lap. This resulted in him being set back. In the end he claimed last place (8th). However, Jayshaun was not one to cry about it and uttered “But then again, someone has to” after the race. Driver Gallery sdfdff.PNG 3.PNG|Right before impacting Nimsy. sgfdesfgdg.PNG|Spun out after the crash dsfgdsgdsfgdfg.PNG dsfsfsdfsgf.PNG|Jayshaun far behind on the second lap (the faint dot behind Taylor Kornhoff) World Race Series 2018: Race #5 Texas MotorSpeedway Jayshaun made his debut in World Race Series 2018 driving in the 5th race of the series, the leg 1 race at Texas MotorSpeedway while in a #2 Ford Fusion NASCAR stock car sponsored by Flynn. Jayshaun started the race in 14th place and drove skillfully, finishing in 10th place, just barely in the top 12 required to advance on to leg 2 of the series. Gallery wretqt.JPG|Jayshaun receives a "love tap" by Graham Norris as he is passed by him. wetrqr.JPG 3w4et.JPG|Jay on the straightaway on lap 2 werqt.JPG|Jayshaun taking a pit stop on Lap 5 wery.JPG|Jayshaun behind Dinka Misimovic World Race Series 2018: Race #6 Prague In the leg 2 2018 race at Prague, Czech Republic, Jayshaun drove a dark red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette C1. He started the race in 16th. For the first lap, Jay waded in mostly lower positions and at one point spent time in last place (16th). This changed by the time the 2nd lap began and Jay started to race very aggressively, passing several drivers. In the end, however, it was not enough and he only placed in 15th, promptly eliminating him from the series. Gallery aefgtwfgt.JPG|Jayshaun in last place (16th) on Lap 1 aswedf.JPG|On lap 2 he is now ahead of Martha Robinson weterswgt.JPG|Jay passes Peter Phamle wtywty.JPG|taking the bend World Race Series 2019: Race #4 Mount Panorama Circuit Jayshaun Carobert appeared once again for World Race Series 2019, driving in the Leg 1 Mount Panorama race in Australia. Jayshaun's car in this race was a 1990 Renault Alpine GTA Le Mans. He began the race in 4th place with a qualifying time of 2:45:99. This starting position gave Jayshaun huge potential to win the event. Unfortunately, during Matthew Jackson's infamous cobraneck turn crash, Anthony Culbreath Jr. was able to pass several drivers who had to brake due to the slow down. As a result, Culbreath took 2nd place and Jayshaun finished in 5th, just outside the winners' circle. As a result, Jayshaun was eliminated from the series. As displayed by his driver information card, Jayshaun's car's engine was a 198hp V6, his representative countries were UK-USA-Jamaica and his gender is male. Gallery Jayshaun Carobert2.JPG|Jayshaun's alternate driver information card blu3.JPG|Right after race start. fryry.JPG|Jayshaun in 4th place on Lap 1 at Mount Panorama. ergtwetrt.JPG|Jayshaun seen from Matthew Jackson's cockpit camera view after the cobraneck turn crash on Lap 2. Trivia *"Jayshaun" was the title of one of "HaloFan's" later videos, made between the 2015 and 2016 series. *Jayshaun's flag in the Daytona video was that of Jamaica. *Jayshaun's 2016 Daytona NASCAR stock car was lent to him by a NASCAR driver by the name of "Kevin Harvick". *Jayshaun's car in the finale of 2017 (although with different decals and numbers) was essentially identical to Premender Korukanda's. This is ironic because Prem claimed 1st place in that race while Jay claimed last. *Jayshaun started in 6th place in the WRS 2017 Finale. *In the 2017 series, his last name was officially changed from "Curbert" to "Carobert". *In World Race Series 2018, Jayshaun's stick figure representation has a Marvel's Spider-Man mask on its head. There is no confirmed reason for this. *Jayshaun's 2018 Texas MotorSpeedway NASCAR stock car was lent to him by a NASCAR driver with the last name of "Arnao". *In WRS 2019, Jayshaun is the only driver to have 3 different representative countries. One of those was Jamaica, the flag he represented back in World Race Series 2016. *In WRS 2019's Mount Panorama race, Jayshaun drives the same make, model and color as Premender Korukanda. The only way to tell them apart during the race is the fact that Jayshaun's car has a black roof and Korukanda's has a blue roof. These similarities harken back to WRS 2017’s Finale race. Category:Racers Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Chevrolet Suburban Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:Mitsubishi Drivers Category:Mitsubishi Lancer Drivers Category:Gumpert Drivers Category:Gumpert Apollo Drivers Category:Ferrari Drivers Category:LMP Car Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Corvette Drivers Category:The Tornadoes Category:WRS 2015 Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Daytona Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Phoenix Category:WRS 2017 California Category:WRS 2017 Finale Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Texas Motorspeedway Category:WRS 2018 Prague Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Mount Panorama Category:Renault Drivers Category:Renault Alpine Drivers